Origins: Out On The Misty Moor
by Enkei Reiton
Summary: After his family is brutally murdered by an unknown man, Mizuno Hasshin swears revenge. Unfortunately, being a boy alone and forgotten, life is difficult for Mizuno, until Ichigo Kurosaki, now a cold-blooded murderer, makes him a deal he cannot refuse...
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Bleach, and all registered trademarks of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. Only the OC's are mine.**

**A/N:** _Okay, I know what you're going to say, but from now on, I promise I will update much more frequently. Now that exams are here, I have a lot more time on my hands as there are no more assignments. 'Open Your Eyes' will also be taken off hiatus because I have gotten over my writers block. So, you can expect much more chapters later this week and next week. _

_In the mean while, I have decided to begin a new series, entitled 'Origins'. This is a companion piece to 'Standing In The Rain' - also part of the 'Origins' series - and can be looked at as a prequel to 'The Tale Of'. This series basically provides the stories of many of the characters that shape 'The Tale Of', and also explain how everything came to be._

'_Standing In The Rain', is in Ichigo's perspective, and 'Out On The Misty Moor' is in a perspective of one of my OC's: Mizuno Hasshin. I hope you enjoy, and I will keep good on my promise to update more frequently so you can expect more from me soon. Additionally, please review and let me know if this is a good idea. _

_**Thanks,**_

_**~WindSurfer**_


	2. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH, AND ALL TRADEMARKS OF BLEACH BELONG TO KUBO TITE.**

* * *

**Preface - I Don't Want To Die**

* * *

"What's your name?"

The man's voice was harsh and uncaring. It seemed to me like he did not really care about my name, but was compelled to ask. There was an undercurrent of something else, though. Urgency I thought, but there was no way of really being sure. Not that I was concerned though; nothing really mattered anymore.

"What's your name!"

The man demanded once again, this time harsher than before. The tone of his voice was angry, and I knew that if I did not respond, I would be killed. This was the kind of person who could tear you limb from limb without batting an eyelash. Yet I still wondered whether or not I should answer him.

Surely dying was not that bad; surely I would be going to a better place. I could rejoin my family, wherever the dead of the dead went, could I not? If that be the case, dying was most definitely not that bad of a thing. Maybe it would be quick like falling asleep, only this time, in a pool of my own blood.

I contemplated how patient this man was. Not very patient, I concluded. Men like these were almost always consumed by their rage. This man was no different, and he would definitely be furious. But he did not react to my silence, and my theory was stumped, as I could not gauge his reaction. I was afraid to look into his face.

Could he not look me in the eyes and kill me?

Yes.

But that was exactly what I wanted, was not it. Now I was worried, what if I looked into his eyes and realized that dying might not be what I wanted? Fear began to set in, and my mind settled into unease.

Still curious however, more so eager to die in my case, I slowly tilted my head upwards and found myself staring into incredibly amber eyes. His eyes would have been much more impressive, I mused, had they been full of vibrance...full of life. Vaguely, I wondered if my eyes looked the same as his.

It was a definite possibility at the time. Life had ceased to hold much meaning to me these days. My childhood had been robbed of happiness. Perhaps the same applied to him; perhaps I was not the only one suffering in solitude. Something about him told me otherwise.

Maybe it was his face that was cold and calculating as he appraised me like I was a laboratory experiment. Or maybe, it was the fact that he appeared far too aloof to be suffering as much as I was. But maybe, just maybe, it was because for someone who had gone through the same pain I did, his eyes held no sympathy. No matter how hard I tried, I could detect no emotion in his stoic face nor his hard eyes. To see someone so lifeless was unnerving, although I must have appeared the same way to the outside world.

I looked down.

"I asked for your name..."

His voice was silky and smooth this time. It sounded much like a drawl. This was the moment I had been waiting for, but now that it was here, I was not sure I was ready. I did not want to die...A feeling of morbid dread swept over me... I did not want to die.

I wanted to live.

Even if all alone, I wanted to live. At that moment something snapped inside of me. If not just for the sake of living, I would live to take the life of the man who slaughtered my family. For that sole purpose, I would live on.

I would live and grow stronger.

Fixing my face into what I hoped was a brave expression, I met the man's eyes.

"Mizuno Hasshin... And I don't want to die."

The man seemed to understand and nodded slightly, and then everything faded to black. All I could remember were gleaming red irises, then absolutely nothing. There was nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N: I am currently in the process of rewriting many of my stories. Life has been the reason for many of my long absences... On a brighter note however, I have found myself a beta, a friend whom I go to school with. As of now she does not have access to her FF Account, but hopefully that will change soon, and I will be able to provide a link to her page. **


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Fear**

* * *

_No matter how heartless nor cold,_

_None can escape the fear of the unknown._

* * *

If you asked me where I was, I wouldn't have been able to answer, because I honestly had no clue where I was. My eyes were still closed, so I supposed I couldn't be sure that I didn't know where I was, but it wasn't all that difficult to figure out. Although it most certainly wasn't easy at the same time.

First off, I was lying on something hard. Not quite as hard as the ground, but still hard, like a cheap mattress. From what I could tell, it was bed, unlike what I used to sleep on, but welcoming all the same. A bed was a luxury that I had long been deprived of, so it felt good, easing the pain in my sore back that had been accumulated through hours of hard, manual labour.

The incessant pounding in my head had stopped as well - my headache was gone. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded my mind as I soon realized why that was so.

Gone, were the sounds of screaming children, axes being brought down by adults, and all else that was typical of 78th District Rukongai. Wherever I was, I wasn't there, and I was glad. There would be no more hard labour, toxic smog, and beatings. They were now, a thing of my past.

I remained silent for a few more moments, enjoying the peace and serenity. Oddly enough, I felt quite at home here, and wondered, in some dark corner of my mind, why that was. The only other noises were my even breaths. Slowly I sighed, my breaths falling out of rhythm, and cracked my eyelids open.

It was empty.

That was the first thought registering in my mind. The room was not quite what I had expected it to be. There was absolutely nothing - not even a nightstand - save for the door and my bed. To be in such a room was rather surreal; such a room was unheard of. A miracle it was, that someone could live in a place like this.

Who did live here, I mused, and in my childlike curiosity, flipped myself off the bed and inspected the peculiar place. Nothing was out of place - there wasn't even a speck of dust... Every sense of familiarity and home vanished, and for once in my life, I yearned so deeply for the crowded, bustling streets of Rukongai.

Still, I wondered who lived here. Truly it was a mystery, and in my haste to discover the truth, opened my mouth before I considered my circumstances and any potential consequences.

'Hello!'

It echoed in here, and as I swiveled around expecting something to happen, the shadows became more and more daunting. Even then, I waited for a long while. Nobody responded, and panic began to seize me. What if I never got out of this place? I was terrified - more so than I had ever been as far back as I should remember.

I needed to escape - I bolted for the door. Much to my amazement it was unlocked, and I was free.

By my standards, I was perfectly content to keep running as long as I had to. Rukongai had done quite a number on my stamina, I could now run miles without stopping, and I prided myself in how few times I tripped over my own feet. Of course, there was still the small matter of locating an exit. It seemed that no matter where I turned there was a dead end, the white walls all beginning to look completely identical.

At this point, my breaths were shallow and ragged - my lungs were fit to burst. Regardless, I continued to run, finally bursting through a small door quite similar to the one through which I had left.

Then, all eyes were on me. I was surrounded by a mob of children, all of my age group, garbed in white robes. Every single one of them blended in with the walls, fading into the plain background. Only a handful really stood out, and those were the ones with bright hair. Despite never having been a self-conscious person, I now hated my neon green hair.

I was sure I stuck out like a sore thumb, and I hated being pushed into the limelight. Maybe it was just me, but I felt out of place among these other children. Especially when they started to snicker, slowly building up to an enormous laughing fit.

I tried to convince myself that they weren't laughing at me, but there was simply no way around it. Somehow, in a place I had never been to before, never even seen before, I had managed to humiliate myself so entirely in every sense of the word. Sighing, I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck in extreme embarrassment, hoping that my bangs would cover up at least some of my face.

My attempt at subterfuge was in vain, for someone towered above, casting a looming shadow on the floor, and me. Whoever it was also clapped a hand on my shoulder. I took it as a sign to look up.

At first glance, this second man was nothing extraordinary in comparison to the first. His eyes were most certainly not interesting. However, there was something about he way he held himself that was rather intimidating, and made me feel quite insignificant. I supposed that was how I felt more or less off late.

I was small, insignificant, and about to get myself in trouble from the looks of it. Hoping that if I explained why I had done what I had done, I would be spared, I began to apologize in that small pathetic voice.

'I'm sor-'

The man raised his hand, cutting me off effectively. Glancing at me, he smiled, nodded to himself, and turned to face the crowd of children. They were silent - it was one of the pros of having this man in the room. The moment he had entered, everyone was silenced. It was an instantaneous effect, but I wondered about one thing: I had not heard a door, or footsteps, yet this man was standing in front of me.

It made no sense whatsoever, and I knew something was off. I desperately wanted to know why, but I held my tongue because the man had megan to speak. His voice was melodic, but also in a strange way, condescending.

'May I introduce to you, our newest, Mizuno Hasshin.' He gestured towards me with his large fist, but I ignored him, too busy trying to decipher something else that he had just stated. He had said 'our newest', but did not specify what. I felt confused, and I did not like that feeling one bit.

I must have appeared confused just by my expression, because after he had addressed something else - I hadn't really heard - he gazed at me and then smile. It was a friendly smile, and I liked it.

He seemed nice enough, and that was a good thing, I guessed. Smiling back nervously, I innocently voiced my concerns aloud to him, 'What's going on?'. My voice was small and pathetic again. He smiled for the second time, this time it was an understanding smile, and mouthed 'later'.

Grabbing me roughly by my arm - with more force than I though he could muster up -

he began walking at a brisk pace, and we were off.

For another thing, the man walked quickly. I had to sprint, just to keep on par with him. We swept through the hallway in this exact manner, and in a blur, we were standing in front of another door. This door was different, it was more grandiose than the others. For one, it was huge.

Walking up to it, I was about to knock, as one should, but was stopped by the the man. He placed both of his arms on my shoulders, kneeling down so his face was level with mine. His face was grim, and his arms were exerting an enormous amount of pressure on shoulders that it hurt. I assumed what he was about to tell me was not good.

'Listen' he began in a hushed but brusque tone. 'In there, you must only speak when spoken to, and be very polite. The men in there are not like me, they aren't patient at all... They'll kill you if you annoy them even in the slightest. As a boy, this isn't something I would wish for you to see, but it cannot be helped.' I was sure there were red marks where his hands had squeezed so hard.

It sounded like he was lamenting. I was instantly worried, and before I was pushed through the door, I remembered the first man's face. I shuddered. I was scared. Very, very, scared.

For my life, and of the unknown.

'Hello...' A voice drawled.

* * *

_Not those that are young nor those that are old,_

_All shall fall victim, to the tales untold._

* * *

~WindSurfer


End file.
